Hopparen Hoppis
Hopparen Hoppis Hopparen Hoppis is a being birthed by two human parents and REDACTED. His goal in life is to become the Multiverse's greatest jumper and to honor his master Jumpgod. He is also the leader of the Jumpteam. Appearence Hopparen Hoppis is a quite weird-looking creature. He is shaped like a ball with a animal-looking face and two big legs. Personality Hoppis is not that bright but very kind (to his friends). He is also kind of a jerk to his enemies. Hoppis has a lust for revenge when someone attack or hurt his friends too. After the invasion of REDACTED when Lord Haxtar REDACTED he became quite ruff and savage leading to his transformation Old Man Hoppis, he got a little smarter after the taking down REDACTED with the help of REDACTED and REDACTED. Hoppis later on became his good old self when finally defeating REDACTED. He got even more humor after fighting the REDACTED and finally became depressed and hid in a cave after the REDACTED incident when all of his REDACTED. Relationships Master Jumpgod Hoppis' master, they had a great friendship until REDACTED which left a huge inpact on Hoppis' mind. Jumpgod trained him well in the powers of jumping. Jumpgod found Hoppis when he was only 1 week old and trained him to take down Lord Haxtar. Barbara the Barbarian The wife of Master Jumpgod and a fearsome scottish warrior. The two became friends when Jumpgod brought Hoppis to Planet Jumpgod. Barbara thought he was a shitty brat at first but came to accept his presence in the castle. Fast boi The archenemy of Hoppis, Hoppis first came to meet Fast boi after the defeat of REDACTED, the two had a race and were evenly matched, they've tried to be better then one another ever since. Jumpteam Athlete Hoppis found Athlete after travelling to a Galaxy full of sports to find an apprentice, he found Athlete, the best athlete in that galaxy. They have been good friends ever since. Trenchcoat Hoppis A clone of Hoppis that contacted Hoppis to help him take down the REDACTED, he also helped take down REDACTED. After all of that he joined the Jumpteam as the shady detective kind of character. Spring-heeled Jack A human Hoppis found on Earth, he is great at jumping and uses blue fire and has a bat-like costume resembling a demon. He was flung REDACTED by REDACTED and later became the legend Spring-heeled Jack. The Pusher A former enemy of Hoppis who fought him in REDACTED, he later came to terms with Hoppis and joined the Jumpteam. Some boy A random boy who was good at jumping that they picked up from a random planet. Bob The kindest man in the Multiverse who helped Hoppis take down REDACTED Detective Eternal The heir of the immortal Sherlock Holmes. Eternal helped Hoppis and Trenchcoat Hoppis take down REDACTED Darq Cwan A karate master that also helped take down REDACTED Al II Jumpgod's butler and friend to Hoppis. Evil Lord Simon Haxtar's cousin who helped the team. Swordsman Supreme The Multiverse's greatest swordsman who trained Hoppis in the way of the sword. Godman This high god helped Hoppis when he took down REDACTED. ∞ ∞ doesn't like Hoppis very much but still gave him REDACTED. Powers/Abilities Base In his base form he is very good at jumping and destroyed a city at age 2. REDACTED Feats/Battles Destroyed a city at one week of age. Took down the Pusher. Took down the mafia. Took down Lord Haxtar. Took down the Original. Took down the Creator. Helped in the REDACTED Battles Hoppis vs Butcher Butch (success) Hoppis vs the Pusher (success) Hoppis vs REDACTED (failure) Hoppis vs Mako (success) Hoppis vs Iuren Job (success Hoppis vs Jenan Cyllo (success) Hoppis vs REDACTED (success) REDACTED Hoppis vs Fast boi (stalemate) Hoppis vs Revengeful Ronnie (success) Hoppis and God Monocle vs REDACTED Hoppis vs REDACTED (failure) Hoppis vs REDACTED (success) Hoppis vs REDACTED (success) REDACTED Category:Verse 1